Black Dragon
Background The Black Dragons were created in 2680 when two criminals, Nico “Furry” Manecci and Wan “Dragon” Tokai, joined forces. Planned as a combination of the ancient Mafia and Triad system the newly born group suffers several disasters due to poor leadership from Tokai's side. This results in his untimely demise in 2683 when he is found face down in a gutter, which goes to show that the ascent of the Black Dragon is more due to the skill, intelligence and unscrupulousness of Nico Manecci. Being highly interested in ancient history the “Don”, as Manecci starts to call himself, organizes the Clan more and more similar to the Cosa Nostra of old times. The only attribute related to Tokai he keeps is the unusual sounding name, Black Dragon Clan. It stands as a warning for all Clan members, to never show the weaknesses Tokai did. The Black Dragons excel under Manecci's leadership and they are considered to be number one by their competitors in the year 2690. '' Max Trond joins the clan in 2710. He is noticed early on because of his determination and cold-bloodedness. The Black Dragons hold their own until 2727 when disaster strikes. Lioon Reza's anti crime program proves fatal to Manecci as a STORM-Bot runs amok during a raid and kills him. With his dying breath he appoints Maximilian Trond to be his successor. Through a brilliant move in economics and stock trading the Black Dragons manage to buy up large areas of real estate in 2741. This leads to whole streets and entire districts coming under Black Dragon control. Ever since the Clan has started to act as a reputable real estate company, since it is a near perfect cover for their illegal activities. '' Key People Maximilian Trond - Clan Leader Maximilian Trond, age 54, is the undisputed leader of the Black Dragon Clan. He started at the bottom and fought his way up to a position where he now controls the infamous clan. He is known to rule with an iron hand and a ruthless attitude. Needless to say he is feared by most that know his name. The main reason for this is that those that go up against him have a nasty habit of suddenly waking up in the wastes, buried alive in a not so shallow hole. Torben “Gecko” Manquist - Clan Consiliere Whatever Trond commands, Manquist does. Whenever Trond needs advice, Manquist is the first to be counselled by him. Some say Manquist is just waiting for an opportunity to take control, but others are not so sure. Manquist has proven his loyalty time and time again. This and the fact that Manquist has a strong belief in honour among thieves make Trond's position as leader seem as secure as ever. Headquaters The Black Dragon headquarters can be found in district Pepper Park: Sector 2. Business Interests The Black Dragons control the illegal drug market in Neocron, dealing in anything from over the counter products to black market goods. They also control parts of the real estate market. Political Relations Allies ProtoPharm - Chran Sect Neuteral Bio Tech - N.E.X.T - Twilight Guardian Enemies City Admin - Diamond Real Estate - Tangent Technologies - Tsunami Syndicate - City Mercs - Fallen Angels References Category:Factions